


Knight

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [33]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Pining, meddling Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam likes Zayn.  Zayn likes Liam.  Everyone knows it, except for Zayn and Liam.   And Louis's about done with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this one's much better... could even continue it if you want me to! leave a review!

It was just another typical day, really. Louis, Harry, and Liam were the first ones to their lunch table while Niall got more food than any person should be able to consume at once and Zayn was who knows where doing who knows what. Naturally, Louis used this opportunity on almost a daily basis to grill Liam about his not-so-secret crush on a certain dark-haired friend of theirs. 

Harry never really understood why Louis made himself so invested in their friends' love lives, but the oldest boy seemed determined to make Liam "man up" and "just kiss him already". In Louis' defence, even Harry could see that the two were head over heels in love with each other.

"Seriously man," Louis was saying, "even if you have to get him drunk to do it you gotta just go for it one of these days and snog him good. It's getting ridiculous."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Liam's cheeks turned bright red as he picked at his sandwich. 

"Yes you do," Louis accused. "Either that, or you're thicker than I thought. And I KNOW you're thick, both of you are." 

"There's nothing going on," Liam mumbled towards the table.

"Exactly!" Louis was becoming frustrated. "I swear Li if that doesn't change soon I'm taking matters into my own hands." Both Liam and Harry cringed at the thought of Louis meddling.

"I hate to say it but Lou's right for once. You need to talk to him," Harry added.

"Talk to who?" Naill asked as he approached the table, tray overflowing. 

"Zayn," Louis answered simply, not that it was anything new; they had this conversation every day.

"Oh, yeah," the Irishman agreed. "You really should, mate. He's totally into you."

Liam just shook his head and buried his red face in his arms.

"Oh look," Louis spoke up, "here comes your knight in shining armor now."

Liam straightened quickly at this and looked to where Zayn was taking the seat next to him.

"Hey," Zayn greeted with a warm smile, eyes settling on Liam as usual. Liam grinned back shyly and passed the other boy half of his sandwich since Zayn almost never brought his own lunch. Louis rolled his eyes at what he deemed to be obvious as the two engaged in deep conversation none of the others were ever able to follow. 

Harry met Louis' gaze across the table and the look in his friend's eyes clearly said "we have to do something about this." Harry gave one more look to the oblivious not-couple before nodding his agreement. As much as he hated to admit it, something needed to be done. With any luck, he could at least soften whatever plan Louis had probably already come up with.

But whatever it was, Harry just hoped it would work. Liam and Zayn needed this.

**Author's Note:**

> So? Continue? Please review!


End file.
